


Cats and Dogs

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, i do have a thing for couches, sex in drag, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: This fic is based on the prompt anon sent me: "thorgy in full drag wearing that peplum skirt and the cat t-shirt making out with drunk jamin"





	Cats and Dogs

**This fic was inspired by these pictures[[x]](http://78.media.tumblr.com/1d79184d1257a930bca043f24456adfc/tumblr_inline_oget6yCqCg1qb3xg1_500.jpg)[[x]](http://78.media.tumblr.com/07e4da55563c4444c5a61bdf726c0099/tumblr_inline_oget5r7Ta81qb3xg1_400.jpg)**

 

*

 

Jamin has always been a late bloomer.

He had his own pace to understand how things and people worked. As far as things were concerned, he was able to figure out some of them, yet people remained a mystery to him. All his earliest life experiences occurred after a long period of observing other people trying anything before him.

Shane had a different perspective on how taking leaps. He was willing to try anything first.  _“Yes”_  was his constant answer, or maybe a slightly doubtful  _“Sure!”._ Acting was Jamin's solution to experiment things without the fear of the unknown or being rejected. He went from children’s musicals to BDSM plays in adulthood. And then Acid Betty sprouted out of him. The ramifications would go all directions, wild and colorful. He could be anything he wanted.

He was sitting by the kitchen’s table, drunk with cheap liquor and tired after filling in for Becky working the whole day. His sister needed him and they’ve always been partners, Drag Race wouldn’t change that. Besides that he still had to work on his new outfit. He glanced the dark blue gown full of butterflies across the living room in a dummy. He let go a heavy sigh. It was the beginning of the week the schedule was full already.

Nothing would come out at this late hour,  he was done staring at the computer. He never quite figured how to drink properly, either he was hammered or just buzzed. At the moment he was annoyed, dizzy… _and horny._

And there was Shane.

The faint scent of Shane’s perfume exhaling from his own heat. They were together the whole afternoon and he surely had plenty of sex in less than 24h. But his taste was still lingering in his tongue and he wanted it all back with a very unrational urge. 

_“I want you here right now”_

He texted him without having any powers on his fingers typing faster than he could think. He hoped Shane would check the phone at least. He knew he was working on that Marc Jacobs Patch Party, and after that a gig, but he didn’t care. Or the amount of alcohol running on his blood made he think he didn’t care.

_“Somebody has been drinking haha! I can’t right now. Many people here and a lot of free stuff”_

Shane answered and Jamin rolled eyes annoyed throwing the phone on the couch. He knew he was being unreasonable. He heavy sighed and put some music on the TV. Those instrumental trance backgrounds Shane hated it. He sat again by the table, defeated and glanced at the graphics he was working on. Everything was double.

A few minutes later he heard the message beep again and reached way too fast for the phone with no pride left.

_“I hate you. I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”_

He happily read the message holding a grin.

*

The Uber driver actually thought Thorgy was a woman. Thorgy never aimed for fishy aesthetics, he was usually with clownish make-up and no matter how feminine his body could look, it was never passable enough. Well, at least he thought.

He got a boost on his self-esteem with the comments he received at the party, so he was feeling quie _thorgeous_. The look was composed by a Marc Jacobs t-shirt, printed with a blue and yellow eye cat that seemed like he’s been through a lot, good old black peplum skirt and pumps. Apparently this was enough to look fabulous.

He was standing at Jamin’s door fixing the peplum black skirt waiting for him to get the door.

Jamin opened the door dressing black pajama shorts and a white t-shirt with the cutest dog printed on. Thorgy loved that shirt the minute he saw it when they were taping the show. 

“This t-shirt is going home with me today, you know that, right?” Thorgy commented in a bossy tone touching and pointing to the dog on Jamin’s chest.

“Do you think my dog will get along with you cat?” he raised his brows in a husky tone looking at the cat printed in Shane’s t-shirt and approaching to pull him closer by the waist. Jamin placed a soft kiss on Thorgy’s lips and he started laughing when his tongue tried to be a little bit naughtier.

“Do you realize I’m in full drag?” Thorgy backed away giggling but Jamin was still a breath apart and still bringing him closer. Thorgy just watched him with his full smile on, lips swollen by the alcohol and smudged by makeup all deliciously confused.

“So what? We can still…make out” Jamin suggested and then immediately realized how incentive he might being, “I mean, if it’s not too unconfortable for you…” he added looking down at Thorgy’s crotch and he cackled immediately.

“I’m already in pain…so fuck it!” he replied still not sure, finding the situation too amusing, “I…I…I’m just confused, girl. Jamin, I’ve heard you saying many times that you would never have sex in drag because it was off putting.”

Jamin just continued looking at him nibbling his lower lip and approaching Thorgy's neck.

“ _Okaay_ …you obviously don’t care anymore” Thorgy took his vampire gaze as a solid reply laughing as Jamin buried himself on his neck, lost in his big curly hair wig. Thorgy was feeling Jamin’s hard on growing, pushing his skirt, brushing between his thighs and couldn’t help to feel turned on too. “Alright, couch now!” he panted escaping from his embrace.

Jamin had lipstick up all over his face and Thorgy couldn’t resist how pure he looked. Jamin sat down on the sofa and Shane was approaching him, walking slowly never leaving his eyes trying to get into the rhythm of the song, but not getting it right, he couldn’t follow those crazy beats. He shrugged and gave up. Jamin laughed with whole body, but as Thorgy got closer Jamin got serious, feeling the anticipation rising up.

“Thorgy, you look so…” Jamin began but suddenly couldn't find the words, “So fucking hot with this skirt I can’t even”

Thorgy made a little proud shimmy with over the shoulder, confident that he really looked hot. He approached him, their legs brushing. Jamin sat on the edge of the couch to grab Shane’s hips in a jerk, kissing the inner part of his thighs while grabbing his ass with both hands. Thorgy was still standing up even though he felt like melting, caressing Jamin’s hair while he was dug between his legs. Thorgy wanted to take off all these stupid clothes and fuck the night away, but the gig was in less than 2 hours, and his face was a mess…

He pushed Jamin to the sofa in one quick move and he almost hit his head on the wall behind. He was all flustered, lust in his green eyes and he loved when Thorgy was a little rough. He watched Thorgy kneeling down in front of him with no ceremony, helped him removing his shorts and reaching for his cock raising brows. 

Thorgy couldn’t help but think that scenario was surreal. The look of excitement in Jamin’s eyes was enough for to make sure this was real as it gets, and then Thorgy lowered his head and started licking him…first the sides of lenght, easy and calm, placing soft kisses…taking his time to make him want for more. Jamin whispered sweet nothings ascending to the stars, throwing his head back and closing eyes, but then seconds later he made eye contact with Shane again, encouraging him to continue.

Thorgy continued with his artful hands, the flicks of his tongue and the pressure making Jamin squirm in pleasure. As a string musician he knew how to hit the right notes, and the pace when the maestro was requiring more enthusiasm. The moaning he was making with his throat would sent Jamin to heaven even though he was cursing a lot to enter the gates. The memories of his first singing lessons were there: Miss Richardson touching his throat to feel the vibrance of the musical chords direct from the source.

Then Thorgy felt ready to take him all him, going up and down smoothly holding the base. Jamin knew he was big and usually his ex-boyfriends would struggle with this, but Thorgy made it look easy. 

“Fuck Thorg…oh my goooood...you're so good at this” he whispered leaning in and grabbing his hair. And Thorgy let his sock slid out of his mouth to catch a breath, but kept pumping him with a satisfied smile.

“Don’t pull this hair though, bitch!” he chuckled and Jamin laughed too still panting.

Jamin leaned to kiss him in one jerk, not caring about his wig, or anything. Thorgy continued stroking him as he melted on his shoulder kissing his neck. He felt that Jamin was close and he didn’t want to ruin that outfit. Jamin groped his face with both hands for a kiss. 

“I want to fuck you so badly…” he whispered nuzzling in Thorgy’s nose.

Thorgy couldn’t take the discomfort anymore, his cock struggling with the tight tuck. He needed to finish him off, so he put Jamin in his mouth again, sucking the tip of his cock as fast as he could and stroking hard. His other hand grabbed Jamin’s stomach, his fingers clenching the t-shirt. His throat vibrating with soft moans made him lose it. 

“I….I…” he tried warning him but the climax was there, he grunted primarily and grimacing with pleasure still inside Thorgy’s throat. Shane swallowed as much as he could, but some spilled and he kept licking his clock until it was all clean, not letting go any drop to ruin his outfit.

The upbeats of the trance music were the only sounds. Shane observed Jamin completely worn out spread on the sofa. His hands were all slick so he licked also his fingers. 

“Sorry, I think I’ve blacked out for few seconds…” Jamin muttered opening the eyes, hands on the face cleaning up the sweat. He put his shorts back on without standing up. Shane was still knelled in front of him rubbing gently his shaved muscular thighs.

“I hope I don’t get any messages during the gig… I think we’ve set a record today” he called out cheerfully cleaning the corners of his mouth. "Wow, that was a lot" then he giggled. Jamin gazed at him in complete awe even though his face was mess. He pinned Thorgy’s arms on his legs and pulled him closer. Thorgy climbed his lap not offering resistence and adjusted himself.

“I look busted. Don’t I?” he acknowledged as Jamin couldn’t stop looking at him with the sweetest half smile. He didn’t make a sound in response. “Are you still drunk?” Shane asked in disbelief.

“No…” he answered exasperated, one arm wrapped in Thorgy's waist and the other hand reaching for his curls. “I’m just…fucking tired…and…”

They were in silence, Thorgy anxious for the answer.

“I just wish you could stay. Sleep here” he openly let it out.

Thorgy was not prepared for this sudden vulnerability and just smirked like it wasn’t a big deal. But his heart was a loud drum.

“Gotta make them coins, girl…” he shook if off standing up and adjusting the skirt. “God, I didn’t’ even notice I had my shoes on. I need to fix my face…” he was already up and fumbling his maxi purse on the table trying to fill the silence. Jamin followed him seconds later standing up and taking off his shirt, handing it to Thorgy. At first Thorgy was distracted with shirtless and sweaty Jamin, but then he understood the gesture.

“I think my dog likes your cat. He is small and feisty and this cat seems like he is an Acid trip so…And bitch, you’ve been trying to steal it from me since day one so there you go”

Thorgy beamed holding the t-shirt close to his chest. Jamin rolled eyes in a fake annoyance.

“I’m heading to shower, you’re set with make up?” he asked but Thorgy was still holding the shirt delighted and just nodded.

Jamin headed to the bathroom and Thorgy started grabbing his essentials in the bag, but barely he found the first set of eye shadow he felt something behind him, only to find Jamin again placing a kiss between his jawline and shoulder.

“Have a nice gig" and then left again before Thorgy  even saying anything. He observed him walking away, his broad back and incredible ass. He heavy sighed with the temptation.

“Girl, focus” he reminded himself dusting off his brushes. Jamin's taste felt stronger in his mouth and he laughed again, proud of making him lost his damn mind on that couch. 

“Ugh, first I need some mouthwash!” he replied his thoughts.


End file.
